The Legend of Minecraft: Herobrine's Mask
by ChingBling
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Into Minecraft!

**Second story, i'm taking a break on my first one, and now i'm making a new story!(;**

A young boy walked through the woods wearing green. He was accompanied by an imp from the twighlight realm and a light blue fairy who would always yell "HEY, LISTEN!" but now he was used to it, as he was walking by, his feet were hurting, so he took out his occarina and played epona's song. Epona came rushing through the woods. "Epona, how would you like a little excersise?" The boy asked. Epona reered and neighed in excitment. As the boy was riding, the fairy shouted something. "HEY, LOOK!" "Hm?" The boy turned and saw a strange blue light coming from the cave. As he entered, the cave started getting blocky. When he got to the source of the light he was amazed. There was a bright blue hole that had animals and a person in it. The land was also made of blocks. Suddenly, the portal started sucking him in. "Ahhhhhh, this is majora's mask all over again!"

_**My POV**_

I was walking along the land when I saw portal open up. A green clad boy was thrown out of the portal. I rushed up to him to see if he was ok. I helped him up of the ground to find that he was unconsius. I took him back to my house and set him on one of the beds in my guest room. I went up to my room and collapsed on my bed, he was heavier then I thought. I heard the doors open and I heard Ewan's voice. "Those villagers have really good stuff." I heard Ewan coming up the steps. "Sup bro, what's wrong?" Ewan asked. "I'm pooped." I replied. "Why?" "I don't want to talk about it." "Dude, what's wrong, just tell me?" Ewan asked. "Go look in the guest room."

_**Ewan's POV**_

I walked into the guest room and I saw a boy in green laying on the bed. He started yawning and he woke up starring at me. "Hi, I'm Link, what's your name." He said. '"Ewan" I replied smiling.

**ChingBling here, just want to say I will be excepting OC's and Q's and D's, (Questions and dares).**

**CHINGBLING OUT:D**


	2. Bleeding out

**Sorry I hadn't updated in a while, but, we have a NEW character, acctually, 3 new characters, one is another person's OC, and here she is;**

**Name: Blaze**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearence: Black beanie with orange pens in it, a dark gray hoodie, shirt that has a light blue pixle heart, dark and blue headphones around her neck, black shorts (not short shorts), and black combat boots with orange laces. Pale skin with amber eyes, dark brown striaght hair that goes down to here waist with bangs covering her right eye. Has a belt holding a small journal.**

**Personality: Always hyper and is sensitive. Has random outbursts of anger and insanity that she cannot control.**

**Preffered weapon: Sword or Axe, sometimes TNT**

**Race: Blaze hybrid**

**Abilities: Is able to control fire and lava.**

**Age: 21**

**I do not own that OC, minecraft, zelda, or any other OC's that might be added.**

Mystery POV

I was walking through the forest when I saw our house, and then I felt rumbling. A crack opened up. I went to investigate the crack and LAVA shot out of it. Of course, it caught all the trees on fire. Then, the fire flew to one spot and created a sphere of fire. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY LAND!?" A female voice boomed. "I didn't know it was your's!" I yelled.

**MUSIC: GLaDOS BATTLE THEME**

An explosive fireball was shot from the sphere. It caught more trees on fire. I took my bow and realized I only had 1 boom-boom arrow and 10 normal arrows. I shot 3 arrows at her, she yelled. The fire dimmed down a bit so I could see her face. She shot a trail of fire at me and I dodged it. I looked at the carnage around me. I was about to finish her off with a boom-boom arrow, when a giant laser struck. It just barrely mised me and the person. 2 smaller lasers struck and 1 hit her and the other 1 was deflected with obsidian floating on lava. The laser took off one of the wings of the plane that it was fired at. "SHIT!" The pilot yelled. He jumped of and the plane crashed in to a wall of obsidian. The pilot was Travis. The sphere got brighter. A giant sphere of fire appeared over her head. She lowered it down, now using her hand. She aimed at the house. Travis pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Ewan, get the kid out, ASAP, look out the window.

**Ewan's POV**

I looked out the window, I was scared half to death. A giant fire ball was aimed at the house. "Okay, lets get you out of here." I said. Link had fallen unconsiuse. I had just barely made it out when the fire ball exploded.

**MUSIC END**

**MUSIC: STAY ALIVE FROM PORTAL**

"Ooooohh, my head." Travis said when I gave a golden apple to Eddie. "Wow, I acctually thought you were in a coma." Ewan said. "So did I." Travis stated. "Here, take this." Ewan said to me. As soon as the apple hit the ground, it burned to a crisp. "Wow."

**MUSIC END**

**MUSIC: PAIN'S THEME: NARUTO**

A giant orb of flames was heading straight for us. It had an evil grin. "DIE FOOLS!" It yelled. Travis's sword started glowing bright green. The orb was nosediving headfirst into us. It was at least the size of the moon. It was literaly a Travis away from hitting. Travis swung his sword and HIT THE ORB. It started moving away from the earth. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Travis yelled. His knuckles and arms started bleeding. "GGAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
